Season 4
Episodes #First Day of School #Telling The Truth #Is Everybody Happy? #A Scavenger Hunt #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes #Subway To The Library #We've Got Rhythm #Roller Skating #Tick Tock Clocks! #The Boy Who Drew Cats #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser #Let's Build Together #Becky's Choclate Treats #Looking For Rabbits #It's Tradition #I Would Like To Be A Police Officer #A Picture of Health #The Foolish Wishes #Play Ball #Playing Harp #A Different Kind of Mystery #Sailing Around The Island #Going on a Bear Hunt #I Can Be A Office Worker #Let's Eat #I Like To Be A Hero #Tree Mendous-Trees #Sharing Together With Friends #Good, Clean Fun #Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue #Easy, Breezy Day! #123 Learn #All Mixed Up #Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies #Oh, Brother... She's My Sister #The Big Chase #Once a Pond a Time #Making New Friends #EIEIO Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Dave Kendal/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Emily (Hannah Owers) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Loborvich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Guest Appearances *Rickey Carter (played Derek in Telling The Truth) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in Telling The Truth) *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Steve Forbes (played Mr. Forbes in Roller Skating) *Ted Davey (played Dr. Tick Tock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser and Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies) *Haley Ralph (played Becky in Becky's Choclate Treats) *Corey Lopez (played Carlos in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *Hope Cervantes (played Tosha in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *C. Cay (played Police Man Dave in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *Juli Erickson (played Anna Maria in Playing The Harp) *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in Playing The Harp) *Simon Willats (played the trumbone in Playing The Harp) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Playing The Harp) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Playing The Harp) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Playing The Harp) *John J. Payerson (played Mr. Kerley in I Can Be A Office Worker) *Brooke A. Barnes (I Like To Be A Hero) *R Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in 123 Learn) *Tomie dePaola (Oh Brother... She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Trivia *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Second Era (November 2, 1998) *This season marks the debut of Curtis, Jeff, Danny, Scooter McNutty, and Miss Etta Kette. *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated for the new generation: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom has been rearranged completely, looking almost nothing like previous seasons. **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse gets a totally updated, looking nothing like its Season 3 counterpart. Near the back, there is a huge round table, where the kids have snacks, read books, and even make arts and crafts (using the Barney Bag!). In the back of the treehouse, there is a ship wheel that the kids use to pretend that they are sailing. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. This is where the kids pretend to fly an airplane or watch for a special surprise to come. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *Like in Once Upon a Time (video), Stella's stories are now acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. *A new Barney doll is introduced. *Josh Martin performed the Barney costume from Tree-Mendous Trees to E-I-E-I-O, except for All Mixed Up (which Maurice Scott performed Barney), and in the home video It's Time for Counting. *This is the first and only season in which every episode has at least one new Barney song. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Some extras become regular cast members during this generation cast. **Stephen: appearances in the Season 3 episodes Barney in Concert (1996) and Rock with Barney (1996). **Ashley and Alissa: appearances in the Season 3 episodes Barney Goes to School (1996). **Maria: appearances in the Season 3 episode Shawn and the Beanstalk and the Barney Videos Waiting for Santa (1996). **Kristen: appearances in the home videos Waiting for Santa (1996). **Kim: appearance in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. **Maria never appeared with Alissa, Curtis, Danny, Jeff, Kim or Keesha. However, Ashley and Scooter McNutty made appearances in all of Maria's season 4 appearances. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 40 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *Although Bob Singleton as the Music Director on the show, Bob Singleton was still a Music Director for a few Barney Home Videos. During this season's home videos, Singleton did Barney's Good Day, Good Night and It's Time for Counting Barney Doll Closing Shots Purple balloon.jpg.|Telling The Truth Holland.jpg|Waiting For Mr. MacRooney The cat in the hat book.jpg|The Comic Book: Attack of the Eraser Category:Episodes